fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Frost
Ethan Frost is a linebacker for the Fargo Axemen. Biography In Texas, Football isn't just a sport, it's a way of life, and for Ethan, it's the only life he's ever known. Ethan Frost, son of former FFL player JD Frost, was born to an upper-class family that resided in Houston. Right from the get go his father, the strength and conditioning coach for what was once the Houston Lancers (now Abilene), began training him to be a player the sport had never seen before. Through his childhood he wasn't allowed fried foods, spent more time doing drills and camps than being able to hang out with friends, and was held to very high expectations, much to his mother's reluctance. JD wanted him to become the perfect predator. From the time he could wear a helmet he was put in Division I TYFFA (Texas Youth Furry Football Association) , the most competitive youth football in all of Texas, where he played for the Houston Renegades. The Renegades went on to win 5 consecutive state championships with undefeated regular seasons and, though he was easily the best player on the team, he was also the most feared and hated because of his demanding and unforgiving attitude, developed from his father. As a result of the constant training (with his father, he became something of an elitist on the field; showing no mercy or sympathy for any opponent, and a bully in school; picking on anyone he deemed 'worthless and weak' (typically prey animals). This continued on through middle school, where he excelled academically and began to be recruited by Division I colleges. He began to receive media attention, and while his father was proud of his success, his mother could see the monster he was becoming and tried to intervene by having him 'be a normal kid' every so often. This worked as he entered high school as he became more friendly towards his peers and learned the value of teamwork and leadership over solidarity. However, things took a turn for the worse as his father made him transfer high schools to play for legendary Coach Chandler in a large town that was very football oriented. He became stressed out as expectations increased and he realized that everyone around him seemed to put him on a pedestal for his football prowess. His only 'escape' was his mother allowing him to be 'normal', but when his play began to suffer on the field (nearly costing his team a trip to the playoffs) , JD caught wind of what they were doing and there was much feuding between him and his mother, so much so that by next year, they were divorced. With JD winning custody of Ethan (mostly because of it being a football town) Ethan's attitude reverted back, and in many ways, it became even worse as he began taking his aggression and frustration out on his opponents through his teammates both on and off the field. Though he performed at a level he never had before, winning back to back Texas State Titles and being named FSA Today High School Player of the Year while breaking the record for most tackles and, surprisingly, interceptions (tied with Coby Carson whom he played in the State Finals). He was recruited to Texas Feline university, a powerhouse program within the South and immediately earned the starting position. He was a linemen who moved like a DB with the power of a DL which caused him to be a game-changer for his school. He stayed for all four years, achieving academic excellence, earning a Master's in Business Administration. His team won 1 National Championship and three Bowl games. He was named All-American for 3 years, and won 2 Best LB awards as well as 1 Furnarik award for being Defensive Player of the Year. He tied his college record for most sacks, and a was one interception away from breaking the school record for most INTs. He was truly an athlete never before seen. His success on the field came at a price however: Junior year he suffered a catastrophic injury on the field that caused a bull's horns to impale through his stomach, putting him out for the rest of the season which caused his team to go 5-8 (3-5), ending their streak as the dominant team in the South. Off the field he faced legal troubles after being involved with a group who ended up accidentally burning down a rival team's field and practice building. Though he had nothing to do with it other than being present at the scene, because he was high-profile, the charges were pinned on him and the media began to ruin his image. While the court found him innocent of the arson charges, the investigation found that he'd been tormenting students on campus and found him guilty on multiple cases of assault, harassment, and vandalism . They sentenced him to 6 months in county jail. His father's inability to help him in any way during the case and his inactivity after the court's decision was the final straw for the young snow leopard, and Ethan turned on him, harboring resentment for him driving the family apart. JD, finally seeing what his wife was talking about tried to plead with his son but it was much too late. While serving his time, Ethan realized that the only person one can really rely on in life, is themselves. Ethan is a high-motor player with an undying desire to Win. He demands the best from his teammates and coaches and will openly voice his dissatisfaction with the association if they do not meet his expectations, and his expectations are nothing short of a UFFL championship. Off the field issues won't be a distraction for him, all he cares about is winning football games, which can make him seem 'cold' and heartless to those around him. He's dark, dangerous, and arrogant. JD may think he failed Ethan, but in many aspects he did exactly what he set out to do; create the perfect predator. Inspirations behind the char: Friday Night Lights Todd Marinovich Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) NCAA Football 10 Triple HHH Friday Night Tykes Interview There are many species in this world. Is your player's species known for their quickness? If not, how is your player different? ''' Snow Leopards are known for their tenacity and pursuit. They are also very quick and can jump high. '''Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? If you want the best, you have to pay for the best. Ethan's no stranger to wealth, so he'll know exactly when you're giving him a raw deal and won't hesitate to end negotiations with your franchise forever. Give him the big $$$. Does your linebacker prefer playing on the outside, in the middle, or are they indifferent? And why? Middle. Ethan's spent his entire life training to read and react on defense and though he spent most of his childhood playing outside line-backer, he knows he'd be much more effective if he could lead an entire team of defenders rather than just himself. He demands the role of leadership, so it's either his way, or the highway. In his mind he knows just as much as the coaches do, if not more, so he doesn't worry about sticking to the playbook at all, all he wants is to win the game. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Ethan trains at his former college Texas Feline, which has all the facilities a feline like him would need to excel. Private workouts, UFFL combine and Pro Day, and open communication with his agent. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 9-8 Playoffs: 0-1 Regular Season: 9-7 Category:Linebackers Category:Felines Category:Leopard Category:Fargo